Miyara Clan
The Miyara clan is one of the vassal clans that are underneath the dominion and rule of the Hojo. They are a proud lot and govern over the city of Shimadaka, where their ancestral castle is founded. Even while they are a vassal clan, the Miyara clan have a proud history and achieved several feats that have won them the favour of their Hojo overlords. History The Miyara clan were once an independent clan. Holding on to the castle of Shimadaka, which was smaller and less of an urban centre than what it is today. According to them, the Miyara clan origins are within the nearby and small mountain range, called: Miya’s Shield. A shrine to Akemi is even maintained high up in one of the mountains. A sacred place for the Miyara clan and people. When the Hojo started to expand their influence and might, the Miyara clan readied themselves for war. They had less forces and resources to use against the Hojo but wouldn’t back down, considering that they would do their ancestors proud with not just bending the knee. The Hojo, however, would offer them a duel to determine the faith of their people. The Miyara clan didn’t need to think for long to accept this. One of their samurai, Tohaku Seyama, was considered as one of the best swordsmen in the north. Despite reaching the age of forty, he had won over fifty-five duels. Confident in the skill of Tohaku Seyama, the Miyara marched to the arranged meeting. The Hojo were waiting as their champion, Matsuyo Hiroshima, would be Tohaku’s opponent. The duel would be a grim ordeal. What seemed to be mere minutes would be experienced as hours. In the stories from both Hojo and Miyara, both combatants apparently fought for three days before the duel was settled. With Tohaku laying dead on the ground. Determining the fate of the Miyara clan as the subject of the Hojo. Bitter over their defeat, the Miyara clan would serve the Hojo over the next decades. Though reluctant to serve the Hojo, they would receive respect and aid from their Hojo overlords. This cemented slowly into loyalty and trust from the Miyara clan. Several times there would be an arranged marriage between the two clans to cement the Miyara loyalty and Hojo favour. There have been, however, two times that the Miyara and Hojo relation became strained. The first would be in the year 234. Under the leadership of Kinzo Miyara, there were various rumours of overthrowing the Hojo. Kinzo was married to Yoko Hojo. Once they had a son, Kinzo decided that his son should inherit the Hojo leadership. This plot would be leak and be discovered by the Hojo clan. A conflict was brewing as both sides would amass their troops. But a retainer, Masato, would struck Kinzo down. Preserving the peace, being his main goal. This would keep the Hojo from deciding to take out the entire Miyara families for the treason that their leader was about to commit. The second time was in the year 356. The Miyara clan had a regency council. The heir and future lord of the Miyara clan was not yet old or adequate in terms of knowledge or skills to claim the position. Almost had the Miyara clan vanished from history but due to concern and growing suspicion, the Hojo clan intervened. Executing the regency council and making one of their own. Shimadaka The Miyara's seat is the city of Shimadaka. It is a city that is located within the western regions of the Hojo dominion. It is considered an average city with just one ring of stone walls and various towers. The Miyara castle serves as the home of the Miyara families. According to the Miyara the castle was built by a descendant of the Sage of Six Paths but never finished by this same descendant. Over the years, homes and facilities have been built outside the city's wall as the population has kept growing. In the center plaza are where military parades as public (of religious nature) ceremonies. A statue of the Miyara and Hojo clan, intertwined is present on the centre plaza. A symbol of the Miyara's loyalty and Hojo's trust. Category:Clan Category:Hojo Clan Category:Taika Category:Lightning Country